Shaman Fight Renewed
by SelurOatNer
Summary: The shaman fight is back in Tokyo and there are new shamans and new challages. The way i put a time change has occured does not work. (HELP I'M STUCK AND NEED IDEAS!)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 -Back to Tokyo  
  
At the Tao mansion in china a heated discussion is taking place between Ren and his mother.  
  
"But Ren have you decided on the girl in which you want to be your wife, yet?" asked Mrs. Tao.  
  
"No, mother. " replied Ren.  
  
"Why even bother no self respecting girl would want him if we offered her the family fortune. I mean just look at him," said Jun including herself in the conversation.  
  
"Jun, watch your tongue. Ren is the family heir and has until he is the rightful age of twenty-one till he needs to have a wife. So Ren tell me you have at least been looking around," Mrs. Tao replied.  
  
Ren kept his silence, which in turn forced his mother to ramble off about girls he should take a look at. Ren slipped out of the room when his mother and sister started to argue. Ren went up to his room to go to sleep. When he got there he found a letter with his name on it placed on his bedside table. The letter was from his former enemy Yoh Asakura.  
  
Ren,  
You should get her fast there is a miniature shaman fight coming to  
Tokyo. Not for a title but apparently the current shamans of the world  
have some "unborn desired " need to find out who is stronger. Hope to  
be able to fight you and Bason again soon.  
  
Yoh  
  
Ren flopped down on his bed. What does he mean miniature shaman fight. What are these "unborn desires?" I f I go I will no longer have to deal with Jun and mother bothering me to find a wife. Maybe I should go, unannounced so then they won't be able to stop me. I'll go tonight. Ren thought to himself.  
  
"Bason, we are heading for Tokyo. It appears there is going to be another shaman fight. We're leaving tonight so prepare your self. I will not allow failure," said Ren out loud once he had made his final decision.  
  
Late that night Ren slipped out of his house and headed on his way to Tokyo. As Ren did so Jun watched him from the window in her room. 


	2. New Shaman on the Block?

Disclaimer- The characters within my stories are not my own. Some of the characters are that in, which I have come up with on my own and, hope that they are not copying the originals, along with their "shaman powers." Because honestly I have yet to finish reading the originals so please bear with me.  
  
Hope you enjoy the stories!  
REN TAO RULES!!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2- New Shaman on the Block!?  
  
After weeks of traveling Ren has finally arrived back in Tokyo and is currently visiting Yoh and friends.  
  
"Ren, it's nice to have you back. It was really dull without you around picking fights. It was a time of rest and relaxation," said Yoh as he leaned against a wall and yawned.  
  
"That is if you can call Anna's new truing program rest and relaxation," replied Manta with a laugh. Ren just sat there thinking of how those two hadn't changed a bit.  
  
"So Ren what have you been up to lately? I mean I'm surprised you didn't tell us you were coming. Then again, that is your style isn't it?" asked Yoh with a note of concern in his voice. It was a while before Ren had realized Yoh had been talking to him.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth I've been up to nothing lately. Sure a bit of truing here and there but, nothing much. My whole family's been bugging me about who I'm going to marry when I turn twenty-one. In fact, the night I received your letter, Yoh, my mom had started up again how I should start looking for a girl to be my wife now otherwise, it will be too "late." Then Jun started up about how no girl with half a brain would even consider going out with me, not even if it was for my money. Especially with my "snotty arrogance"," said Ren. Yoh and Manta just sat there with their eyes wide open and mouths hanging to the ground in total awe.  
  
"Marriage, wife?" said Yoh and Manta at the same time.  
  
"After swallowing a bite of a cookie Ren started to say, "It's family tradition. Each member of the Tao family is to marry on his or her twenty- first birthday or be cut-off from all family ties."  
  
"Understandable," said Yoh while nodding his head.  
  
*** The next day Yoh, Manta and, Anna run into Ren after their trip to see a new movie.  
  
"It nice to see you again Ren," said Anna. Ren just nodded his head in response. It was quite a while the four of them were walking down the street. That is of course if you were to ignore Yoh and Manta reciting lines from the movie. Little did the four of them know they were being followed?  
  
"W-W-W-Where are we?" asked Manta.  
  
"I don't know," replied Yoh. Anna and Ren just shook their heads in confusion. The followers started to circle round them making sure there was no escape. A shadowy figure came in to view in front of them.  
  
"Sir or Mame might you be able to tell us were we are? Please we lost," said Manta in his politest voice. The stranger didn't reply but just kept walking closer and closer and closer.  
  
"Hello-o-o, can you hear me?" asked Manta.  
  
"Shut up, you little runt. I'm hear for your friend with the headphones ghost," said the strange man.  
  
"I'm not letting you take Amidamaru. Not even if you fight me for him," shouted Yoh.  
  
"Well actually, you have to let me because I have you surrounded," said the stranger. More and more shadowy figures started to appear around them. Soon they were surrounded in a tightly packed little circle.  
  
"So, you still not going to fight me for your ghost," said the stranger. The circle thinned in front of them and, they started to make there way forward to leave.  
  
As they started to walk away Yoh said, "I told you already you can't have my ghost. So just forget about it."  
  
"How can such a supposed strong shaman be such a chicken," shouted a voice from the corner of an alleyway. Everyone turned only to see a girl standing there with on foot raised against the wall.  
  
"Tell us who you are!" shouted the strange man. The girl took her leg off the wall and appeared to take a step forward but didn't.  
  
"Heaven fears me and, hells afraid I'll take over, so where do I go when I die. Reincarnation I tell you," said the girl.  
  
"Stop talking nonsense and tell us who you are or I swear I'll kill you," replied the stranger.  
  
"Oh, didn't your mommy teach you not to swear? Or threaten a girl? Tell me weaklings. Have you ever danced with the devil in a pale moon light?" said the girl. Ren, Yoh and Anna for some reason couldn't hear the last sentence she had said. Manta started to shake. The stranger and his friends just looked puzzledly at each other.  
  
Suddenly all of the strangers burst into bright blue flames. There shrieks of pain echoed throughout the darkness of the sky. Ren, Yoh and, Anna just spun there heads round and round trying to figure out what was going on. Soon the flames died down and only the three of them other than the girl were still standing.  
  
"Where's Manta what did you do to him?" screamed Yoh at the girl.  
  
"Oh, touchy aren't we. You friend was weak and didn't disserve to live. Just like those other weaklings so, I put them out of their misery," replied the girl with a note of arrogance.  
  
"Who gave you the right to choice who lives and dies?" said Anna angrily. Yoh and Ren stood there in awe that Anna actually care. A sudden wind blew past them, making the perfect battle scene.  
  
"Kitty," said a voice that came from a corner of a building.  
  
"Yes, brother?" said the girl.  
  
"What do you think you were doing?" said the voice. A silhouette of a man could be seen in the light on the moon.  
  
"Entertaining myself. Sense everyone else has failed to entertain me," replied the girl.  
  
"Well, it's time to go now," said the man with a more serious tone of voice.  
  
"Okay, whatever," said the girl.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" said Ren after finally regaining his voice.  
  
"Don't worry I'll kill you three sooner or later. Wish it could be sooner," said the girl. Then she jumped up in the air and disappeared. Next thing they new she was standing next to the man on the building. They then disappeared into the night. Manta came running up to the three of them standing there looking for the two.  
  
"Manta, we thought you were dead," said Yoh as he grabbed Manta and hugged him.  
  
"No, she for some reason didn't kill me. I felt it coming though," said Manta.  
  
"She must be a very powerful shaman to have killed al those men," said Anna. The other three just nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Alright then, I guess it's time to be heading home," said Anna forgetting that they were lost.  
  
"Will you be coming with us Ren?" asked Anna. Ren just shook his head then, watched them walk into the darkness.  
  
"Kitty," said Ren with a grin then started to walk off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The line: "have you ever danced with the devil in a pale moon light," is not mine. It is from a Batman movie. The joker says it. I just thought it was the coolest line ever and had to use it in the way he does, just because it is the best ever.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. Guess what Ren was thinking at the end (that caused him to grin.) Te-He-He-He-He. 


	3. News Mom Would Love

Previously- the shaman fight is back in Tokyo again. Yoh and friends ran into a mysterious new shaman with unknown powers.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3- News Mom Would Love  
  
During another truing session for Yoh, Anna brings up that mysterious girl.  
  
"She had to have been very powerful to have killed all of those people. Or maybe it was an illusion, like when she said she killed Manta," said Anna.  
  
"Maybe so Anna, but you didn't feel the power when she killed all those people. I mean the words she had to have said, when we couldn't hear her, must have been as if the devil himself were talking to them," replied Yoh while struggling to get back up from doing a push-up. The two of them dropped the conversation and just kept going on with the training session.  
  
*** Ren is too thinking of that girl. Except he sits alone is his old burned out Chinese restaurant that he stayed in during the first shaman fight. Little did Ren know he had a visitor.  
  
"What's the matter Ren. You seemed to be lost in thought. Might it be a girl," said Jun coming out of nowhere.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Ren angrily.  
  
"Nothing little brother just to make sure your pleased. Also, that you find a wife in time for your you-know-what. After all I did promise mother," replied Jun trying to sound sincere.  
  
"How did you know I was here. Also, how did you know about the girl, that is if we are talking about the same girl," said Ren impatiently.  
  
"The girl that you met the other night? The one who never introduced herself? Oh what was it that man called her? Kitty?" replied Jun with a smile. By the time Jun had finished Ren's eyes were wide open.  
  
"Don't acted surprised brother. It's not a good look for you. Of course I know about this. I watched you as you left the house in the middle of the night. Then by the time I figured out where you were going I took a plane to get here. The night I caught up with you, there was a girl showing immense power by killing many people. I was surprised that you didn't do anything to her. But then I saw how you looked at her. Also, how after she and your friends left, you said her name and grinned. At first I knew it might be one of two things the second being impossible. You either thought of her as a formidable shaman and, couldn't wait to get a chance to fight her or, you had finally fallen in love with a person of your liking due to power. But now I know my second guess was right. Oh won't mother be pleased," said Jun acting as if she were all knowing. Ren just sat there in silence trying to carefully think of what to say next.  
  
"Did I ever say that I liked her? Did I ever say that I thought she's a good shaman? Did I ever even say that I care about who she is or how powerful she is?" said Ren sitting back with new confidence that the conversation was turning his was. Jun stood there staring at her brother, examining him and his words.  
  
"Ren, Ren, Ren, I've told you this before you should use your subjects wisely. After all, I can find out for you who she is. Then again I already know. All you have to do, little brother is admit the truth, the truth about your feelings towards her. But sense it's none of my business, I'll be leaving now," said Jun with and unseen smile.  
  
"I think she's very powerful and, would make a great ally or, even a greater foe. There are you happy now? That is what I think of her," said Ren desperately.  
  
"No actually. I know what you do truthfully think about her and, that's not the answer. But I'll find out the information on her for you although you lie about your feelings. Yet after all if you were to tell me I might just tell her for you," said Jun as she continued to leave.  
  
Five minutes had past when Ren's ghost Mason had appeared.  
  
"Mason I am trusting you not to tell anyone. Tell anyone that I have indeed fallen in love with that girl named Kitty. But it is ridiculous being in love with someone you haven't met or, that you know. Love at first sight they say, well indeed it is," said Ren.  
  
"Young master, if you love her why didn't you tell Jun? After all she is family," asked Mason.  
  
"Because it would have been news in which mother would love and I don't want that," replied Ren. 


	4. Jun's Information

Previously- the shaman fight has begun again in Tokyo. There's a new shaman, who Ren just happens to fall in love with.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4 - Jun's Information  
  
Yoh and friends are all together again at Yoh's house.  
  
"So what should we do watching Yoh exercise is very boring," said Ren. Manta and Anna just looked to the ground trying to figure out something to do.  
  
"We could talk about that strange girl," suggested Manta. Yoh dropped his weights in surprise that Manta would want to talk about her. Then he put them away so they could all talk about her.  
  
"She was scary," said Manta with a shiver.  
  
"You're scared of everything Manta. She was powerful though," said Anna with a note of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"She was kind of being a show off by killing all those people," interjected Yoh. Just about everyone nodded his or her heads in response.  
  
"What did you think of her Ren?" asked Yoh. Ren just sat there in silence trying not to confess his love. A cloud suddenly moved in front of the sun. By the time it left Jun was standing in front of them. Yoh jumped to his feet.  
  
"What is it Jun," asked Ren causing Yoh to sit down with relief.  
  
"I've got the information that you need Ren," said Jun.  
  
"So what is it," replied Ren who was growing impatient.  
  
"The girl's name is Kitty Kasurama. Her family is a friend of ours. The man was her older brother Michael. They are indeed a shaman family. She is the same age as you. However, she is far more powerful then you are. To make things even worse, no one has ever actually found out how powerful she is, neither has anyone seen her ghost. That is if she even has one," said Jun.  
  
"Well, that is good but is there any chance we can meet her?" asked Ren.  
  
"What are you talking about. Why would you want to meet her she said she'd kill us next. Then again she is powerful and would make a great ally," said Yoh with a note of distress in his voice at first.  
  
"I have manage to arrange a meeting tomorrow. You will be arriving there in time for a tour of the house then lunch," said Jun.  
  
"Can you insure that we can meet with her or, at least talk with her?" asked Ren.  
  
"No I'm sorry. Her mother said that you might now even get to see her at all. Because she very rarely ever seen except for when she leaves the house or enters it for any reason. I'm sorry Ren I did my best," replied Jun.  
  
"That's alright. But you shall accompany the four of us on the visit," said Ren in an unsatisfied tone of voice. Jun just nodded her head.  
  
"I guess I'll see you three tomorrow," said Ren as he left Yoh's house.  
  
"I can't believe it were going to meet her," said Yoh with somewhat of excitement.  
  
"Get real Yoh. Were probably not going to meet her let alone see her. Anyway, did you notice how excited Ren seemed to be when his sister was telling us the information she got on her?" said Anna.  
  
"Yeah, your right Anna. Creepy Huh?" said Yoh in response. 


	5. A Family Party

Previously- the shaman fight is back again. A strange girl named Kitty killed a lot of people. Yoh and friends are going to meet her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5- A Family Party  
  
A day has past and it is time for the visit to the Kasurama's. They arrive at the house at eleven o'clock.  
  
"Wow that's one big house," said Manta with a whistle.  
  
"What are you talking about? That's the house for all the servants," stated Jun. Manta just whistled again. It wasn't a short walk before they made it to the real house. Manta couldn't manage a whistle it was so big.  
  
"These are the times in which a guy like me feels short," said Manta.  
  
"Get real shorty," said Anna back to herself again. One of the servants showed them through the house and to the back yard. When they got there Ren nearly fainted.  
  
"Whoa, Ren what's the matter?" asked Yoh.  
  
"Jun, what's mother doing here," asked Ren.  
  
"Oh, did I forget to tell you both families decided to have a get together. Especially with the news that you wanted to meet Kitty. Their family has the same tradition as ours does," said Jun with a smirk. Then, she hugged her mother. Yoh looked to Anna, who shook her head to tell him not to get involved. Ren's mother dragged him to see, who he found out to be was Mrs. Kasurama, to show her what her son looked like.  
  
"I don't know. He's looks pretty, um, different then you described him. I don't know what Kitty will think when she comes," said Mrs. Kasurama. Ren had a double take.  
  
"K-K-K-Kitty's going to be here? But Jun said she couldn't manage it," said Ren unable to believe his luck.  
  
"Yes, of course she's going to be here. Why wouldn't she be? I told her, um, trainer that she had to be her, or else," said Mrs. Kasurama. Kitty's brother Michael walked out of the house.  
  
"Michael where is she?" asked Mrs. Kasurama.  
  
"Well, you told her she had to wear a dress. So, I'm sure she's not going to come. That is unless she changes," said Michael with a laugh.  
  
"Honestly, sense when is asking a girl to where a dress, asking too much?" said Mrs. Kasurama to Mrs. Tao. She just shook her head in response. Unexpectedly Kitty walked out of the house, not wearing a dress. She walked to an area away from everyone else and sat down.  
  
"Oh yeah, Ren here's your chance ask her out," urged Mrs. Tao.  
  
"Mother, I'm not asking her out," said Ren.  
  
"Well, then ask her to marry you. Ask her something for gods sake," replied her mother. Ren just rolled his eyes.  
  
"You should know, She can her what your saying," said Mrs. Kasurama. Suddenly Kitty got up and seemed to signal Michael that she wanted to talk to him. Ren watched them talk for a while when she suddenly Michael grabbed her arm. She walked away a sat back in the exact same spot as before. Michael walked up to his mom and whispered something to her.  
  
"Well, make sure she stays. I don't care what you do. Got it?" said Mrs. Kasurama angrily. Michael just nodded his head. 


	6. Powers Reveled

Previously- the shaman fight is back in Tokyo. There's a strange new shaman in town. Yoh and friends are at her house along with Ren's whole family.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6- Powers Reveled  
  
"What was that about?" asked Mrs. Tao.  
  
"Well, apparently for some reason Kitty says she has to leave and, won't tell what the reason is. It's probably because she heard what you two were talking about. Otherwise I just don't know what," replied Mrs. Kasurama. Ren walked over to Yoh and friends.  
  
"Ren, this would be a perfect time to go talk with her," said Yoh.  
  
"I said it to my mother and, I'll say it to you I don't want to talk to her, okay?" said Ren angrily.  
  
"Fine then we'll go ask her some questions," replied Anna.  
  
"Fine I'll come," said Ren fearfully. They all walked over to her and sat down. She didn't make the slightest movement to show that she knew they were there.  
  
"Hello, I'm Yoh. This is Manta, Ren and, Anna," said Yoh as he put out his hand. Kitty just sat there, still not noticing them.  
  
"Forget it Yoh. She's not going to talk to anyone," said Anna. Ren was the only one who was delayed about getting up and leaving. He chose to try to apologize to her.  
  
"I'm sorry for what my mom said. That is if you did hear her. The only reason I wanted to meet you is because I think you're a very powerful shaman and, would like to fight you," said Ren slurring the last bit together. She barely made any movement. Ren went to walk back to his friends but his mom stopped him. He sat down next to her.  
  
"So what she say?" asked Mrs. Tao with excitement.  
  
"She said nothing," replied Ren.  
  
"Oh how rude. You know your daughter is the rudest girl I've ever didn't want to meet," said Mrs. Tao to Mrs. Kasurama.  
  
"For some reason she only talks to a selected few. I have enough trouble trying to get her to sit down with her family, at any time. She's not rude we just never really bothered to talk to her until the last shaman fight. I mean we had to "drag" her out of our home back in China, to get her to come for the shaman fight. You could even say she was brought up that way. Meaning be ignore so, you ignore," said Mrs. Kasurama to her own displeasure. Mrs. Kasurama and Mrs. Tao kept on talking about how it would be nice to have the families joined together in front of Ren, who was looking longingly at Kitty.  
  
Suddenly Kitty had stood up and walked towards them. Ren's heart started to race. She interrupted their mother's conversation, by putting her hand on her mother's shoulder. But when her mom looked up Kitty was looking in the other direction.  
  
"What's the matter dear?" asked Mrs. Kasurama. There was no reply. Kitty just kept her hand on her mother's shoulder.  
  
"Someone's coming. That's it isn't it?" asked Mrs. Kasurama. The pressure of Kitty's grip increased.  
  
"All right everyone it's time to go inside," said Mrs. Kasurama as she stood up. A sudden loud noise coming from the woods made everyone jump, that is except for Kitty who had been looking in that direction.  
  
"Mom get inside now! Go and get Mr. Tarukinato. Tell him to get out her quick," said Michael as he walked up to his sister's side. Their mother rushed into the house taking Mrs. Tao with her. A man walked out of the house and, up next to Kitty's other side.  
  
"Be on your guard," said the man. The two just nodded their heads in response, forgetting that the other four were there. A rustle of leaves came from the woods. All of a sudden thirty-nine zombies like creatures came out of the woods.  
  
"Twelve each. Hurry. Don't let them get to the house," said the man. The three of the started to square off with twelve each. Michael and the man both lead their twelve to battle grounds that better suit them. Kitty started to fight her twelve right in front of them.  
  
She fought in a strange form. Starting off with no battle stance letting her opponents make the first move. She got herself encircled by the zombies. She seemed to be dragging out the fight never getting hit. Her opponent's moves stated to slow down. She managed to get away from them. She then took a long jump, as if she were a speeding bullet, towards them. During the jump she somehow produced a sword. With it she chopped down her enemies in one blow. Leaving behind only a pile of dust. The sword disappeared as quickly as it came.  
  
"Wow that was amazing," said Manta while jumping up and down. Everyone nodded their heads in response. A while later the other two came back.  
  
"Well, hello there. I'm Mr. Tarukinato. We best be getting in the house," said the man to the four of them. To Ren's pleasure Kitty walked into the house right next to him. They all went to the gigantic living room were the two mothers were sitting opposite each other on couches.  
  
"I'm assuming that everything went alright," said Mrs. Kasurama to Mr. Tarukinato. He nodded his head. Kitty left the room. Against both her mothers, Mrs. Tao and, Ren's wishes. Mr. Tarukinato walked up to the four of them standing together.  
  
"If you want to go see her, she's going to be on the second floor in the fifty-first room on the left," he whispered to them. Then went to join the mothers for some tea.  
  
"Let's go see her," said Yoh.  
  
"Why she's not going to talk to us," replied Anna.  
  
"Maybe but we can talk to her," said Manta.  
  
"No we are staying here. Whether the two of you like it or not. Got that?" said Anna. The two of them sat down in disappointment. Ren headed for the door. He had decided he didn't care if she didn't talk with him, he wanted to be near her and that was that. 


	7. Their First Coversation!

Previously- the shaman fight is back. Ren fell in love with a powerful girl.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7- Their First Conversation!!!!  
  
Ren counted the doors as he walked along the hallway. When he finally got to fifty-one he knocked on the door but there was no response. He opened the door to find Kitty recumbent on her bed. Ren went to shut the door in embarrassment that he had just walked in.  
  
"It's okay," said Kitty. Ren stopped shutting the door. He walked in then shut the door behind him. Then went and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I'm Ren," said Ren not knowing what to say.  
  
"Yes, and you all ready know what my name is," said Kitty.  
  
"You're very, um, powerful," said Ren trying not to sound pathetic.  
  
"You're scared aren't you?" said Kitty.  
  
"No. Where did you get an idea like that," replied Ren.  
  
"Because everyone is," replied Kitty.  
  
"Well, maybe that's because you don't talk to people. You kill people. Not to mention you're very intimidating. Also, you're not like most girls," said Ren.  
  
"Well, I'm not most girls, am I? Anyway you shouldn't be talking," said Kitty.  
  
"Yeah, well, well, I don't know!" said Ren in frustration.  
  
"What would you prefer if I wore a dress and, started prancing around like a fool?" replied Kitty. The two of them just laughed while trying to picture that.  
  
"You know what, Kitty?" asked Ren.  
  
"Huh?" replied Kitty.  
  
"You not that scary any more," said Ren happily.  
  
"Okay, I'm not scary anymore. But will you please take that smile off your face. You look like you're going to wet your pants," said Kitty then they both started to laugh. Ren for some reason was able to understand that she had only said that to make him laugh.  
  
"You want to hang around with me and my friends sometime? We hang out at Yoh's house. Maybe you can show off some more of your powers? I mean with the shaman fight and all, we could use a great friend like you. Maybe I'll even show off my powers to you," said Ren shooting for a yes.  
  
"I guess so," replied Kitty. Ren was filled with joy that she had said yes that he started to ramble.  
  
"If you want, you're welcome to stay with me at my place. Seeing how it's a pretty long walk to Tokyo," said Ren suggestively.  
  
"I have my own apartment in Tokyo," replied Kitty.  
  
"Oh. Well I guess that's all right to then," said Ren.  
  
"I might end up going back with you. That is if you won't mind?" said Kitty hopefully.  
  
"Of course it's alright with me," said Ren happily. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," said Kitty. It was one of the servants.  
  
"It's time for Master Ren to be leaving then," said the servant then left.  
  
"Alright then lets go," said Ren happily. The two of them joined up with Yoh, Manta and, Anna in front of the house.  
  
"What is she doing here," said Anna with attitude.  
  
"She's going to her place in Tokyo. So I offered for her to come with us," said Ren. Anna for some reason didn't make any more remarks. It was a quiet walk back to Tokyo. 


End file.
